A Soothing
'A Soothing & Seductive Holiday ' is a sub story from My Wedding and 7 Rings. Overview By chance, the Special Executives end up playing cads against each other. When it turns out the loser will have to cater to your every need, the Beasts are in it to win! No matter who loses, you're sure to come out a winner in this situation. Summary Prologue One day in September you drop by Oasis after work and find all the executives minus Ren there. Yamato, Hiroto and Junta are playing cards while the rest of them is busy with their own things. Just as you realize that someone is missing, Ren enters, exhausted from entertaining a client. Talking about smooching with clients makes you remember that just the other day you realized that you've never been "smooched" before. You tell the guys about this before all of them returns to their business, until Yamato prompts you to join them in the card game. This makes Junta suggest a bet that make all the other executives to join in... The winner gets to do whatever they like with the loser for the entire weekend, and to everyone's surprise you turn out to be the winner, and the loser is... Asahi Asahi decides to play your butler for the weekend, but he starts off rather aggressively, not giving you much time to relax. As you confront him with it at night, he promise to do better the next day. Sunday comes, and a much more pampering Asahi arrives... Yamato Yamato takes you camping, and serves up a true feast of a barbecue when you're surprised by a rainstorm and a power outage. Luckily you find a way to keep warm... Junta Junta brings you to an international film festival on the weekend. But Junta is there to work? He's there to interpret for an Italian action star, Jason, who you're a huge fan of. Junta introduces you to Jason, who start flirting with you!? And Junta doesn't seem to care... Then Jason points you out as his special someone during an interview! Hiroto Hiroto promise you the full royal treatment this weekend, but even before the weekend you notice how well he's treating you. Eventually the weekend arrives, and Hiroto takes you shopping, to a luxury dinner cruise and as a finale surprise he booked a hotel room to indulge you in your every desire... Ren It turns out that Ren has a work conference this weekend, and just as the executives start to talk about a rematch, he informs that the conference is in Kyoto and he intends to pamper you there. In Kyoto Ren is showing you a really good time, but you can't get it out of your head that he should be preparing for his conference... Kai Kai plans your pampering day perfectly, but there's some unexpected complications that leads you home earlier than planned... Seiichihirou You're worrying that Seiichihirou is seeing you as a spoiled little princess, so after your date on Saturday, you decide that Sunday is his turn to get pampered. But all of your plans seem to fall apart... As you're blaming yourself at home, Seiichihirou makes a suggestion about how you can pamper him, but can you handle it? CGs A Soothing & Seductive Holiday.jpg Trivia Coming soon... Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Sub Stories Category:Sub Stories Category:Asahi Kakyouin Category:Yamato Kougami Category:Junta Nikaido Category:Hiroto Chitose Category:Ren Shibasaki Category:Kai Fujisawa Category:Seiichirou Hayami